guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hoax
' No one likes me........ :(' Hoax 20:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Mhmm. I'd have to agree with that. :( -- Nova -- ( ) 08:00, 2 March 2007 (CST) Thanks a lot...... Hoax 18:06, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Sig Testing I like to expiriment with sigs. H o a x 21:36, 17 March 2007 (CDT) hmm that didnt work can some1 tell me why? Hoax Hoax UofM.jpg 21:58, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Hoax/UofM.jpg 21:58, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Hoax L/UofM.jpg 21:59, 17 March 2007 (CDT) UofM.jpg Can some1 help me? Hoax L/UofM.jpg 21:59, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Hoax [[image:UofM,jpg]] 22:03, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Hoax | [[image:UofM,jpg 22:03, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Ugh can i make this smaller? Hoax | [[image:UofM,jpg 22:07, 17 March 2007 (CDT) 19px --SBR 22:27, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Thank you SBR Hoax 19px [[image:UofM.jpg|19px]] 09:11, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Can anyone tell me what i need to write in my Custom Signature box so that it comes out like this Hoax19px [[User:Hoax|Hoax19px]] 16:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) [[User:Hoax|Hoax 19px]] 07:12, 21 March 2007 (CDT) [[image:UofM.jpg|19px]] 06:05, 22 March 2007 (CDT) [[image:UofM.jpg|19px 06:05, 22 March 2007 (CDT) 19px 06:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT) image:UofM.jpg|19px 06:07, 22 March 2007 (CDT) [[image:UofM.jpg|19px]] 06:08, 22 March 2007 (CDT) [[image:UofM.jpg|19px]] 06:11, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Hoax 19px 06:12, 22 March 2007 (CDT) 19px|Hoax 06:13, 22 March 2007 (CDT) 19px|User:Hoax 06:47, 23 March 2007 (CDT) image:UofM.jpg|19px 06:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) [[image:UofM.jpg|19px 06:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) [[image:UofM.jpg|19px]] 06:49, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Any luck with that signature yet? You said you want it to look like this: Hoax19px. You had it right the first time; that's the exact same coding you'll need to put into your custom signature in Preferences, really. No reason why it shouldn't work. Just make sure to check the "Raw Signatures" box, otherwise it'll mess it up (if you tried that before and it didn't work, you probably just didn't check the box). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:02, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Which one are u referring to?Hoax 08:39, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::About halfway up the page... the part where you mentioned "Can anyone tell me what i need to write in my Custom Signature box so that it comes out like this". Here's the coding: Hoax19px :::Just copying + pasting that straight into your custom signature in preferences should do the trick, as long as you check off the "raw signatures" box. :::See, what it looks like you were trying to do with that one is have the picture link to your page, right? Just putting the image inside the brackets (like you did in a few of the tests) won't work, as far as I know. You just need to go to the image's page and enter "#REDIRECT user:Hoax". That'll turn the image into a link to your page as well. :::Did that answer anything, or just make it more confusing? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 11:57, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Thanx Hoax19px 11:13, 8 April 2007 (CDT) your build Soul Barbs Spike should be a necro/sin build, not necro/any. i fixed that Hoax Builds I moved this one here because of 8v8 being reinstated tell me what u think of it Soul Barbs spike. For my guild, The Dunedain Still Live. Nog64's Elite Skill Contest My elite is Consume Soul. The idea behind this is party support. When starting out cast all your enchantments. Then begin to spam your spirits and use Consume Soul on Life for a great AoE Heal. HOOOAAXXX Hoax man do you know how uber leet you would be if you unbaned me and my pals from your vent and let us mooch a channel... btw there are 'THREE''' of us so we wont hog you =) - Echo ftw 19:27, 29 March 2007 (CDT) I dont rememberr when i banned u but im sorry if i did. I dont have admin anymore but i can ask dune to unban u. thanks man. it was me and my 2 friends. we left SYKO but kept using the vent. someone came in and said yeah u guys left my guild so bye bye... you would be the man if u can get me and my buds a channel Echo ftw 20:36, 29 March 2007 (CDT) jk jk jk